


Wrong Turn

by Kereea



Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Catharsis fic, Gen, Injustice!Batman, Injustice!YellowLantern!Damian, No Reboot, no Flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injustice!Damian decides to test his skills against the other universe’s Nightwing. What he didn’t know was that the other universe had a much more crowded cave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m assuming the Injustice!Verse did not have a Jason or a Tim, as they are not mentioned in any way even after that verse’s Dick’s death, ditto on a Superboy, Cass, Steph, Colin, etc. This happens right after Damian's ending where he gets the yellow ring, and before the other DC heroes get back to their own world.

 The plan had been flawless—had in the past tense of assuming the universe had generally the same population as his own.

 The assumption had cost him greatly.

 He’d snuck into the cave, surprised to see far more people than one would think, but remained hidden. A younger version of himself sat with that universe’s Nightwing, going over the antics of some ill-trained ninjas. A female in a mostly-black costume was sitting by two young men working at a table, one of whom wore a cowl over a red shirt, the other lacking a costume at all. A blonde in a batgirl suit was chatting with a redheaded boy and trading barbs with a taller redhead who was working on a motorcycle with a preteen girl who must have died her hair that shade of scarlet.

 There was no Pennyworth to be seen. And he might not even need the Yellow Lantern ring to get at this Nightwing, or at any of them. He just needed the moment of surprise.

 It was around that exact second that the boy dressed as a civilian went rigid and sharply informed everyone else that he counted one too many heartbeats. The boy had turned as he did so and Damian had sworn quietly upon seeing the symbol of Superman on the boy’s shirt—a Kryptonian.

 The swear clearly alerted the alien to his location, since the teen had lunged right for him. The yellow ring barely got a shield up in time as he was slammed into the floor of the cave.

 Damian quickly took in the changed surroundings. The small redhead had bulked up to Bane’s size. Everyone else had pulled weapons except the girl in black, who was cracking her knuckles. The alternate Robin had two swords, and the alternate Nightwing had his little sticks.

 The plan was revised. He would use the ring to keep the others at bay and his own skills to duel the other Nightwing. He was intelligent and creative—constructs were nothing.

 It was simply work to single out Nightwing and Robin, but separating them proved a bit more difficult, especially as the Super-teen and redhead were pounding on his barriers and the others seemed to be coping with the constructs. The taller redhead had pulled a gun from somewhere and was proving himself an annoyingly good marksman—Damian had to concede that if the barriers fell, that one would probably kill him.

 “So, Nightwing, someone actually bothered to clone you?” Robin asked the other Nightwing.

 Damian couldn’t help it and started laughing.

 “Poorly clone you,” Robin amended.

 “Not a clone,” he said, mimicking Robin’s voice quite well. It was enough of a hint along with his style to startle the boy, allowing Damian to knock him aside.

 The boy’s brief panic allowed him a surge in power, pushing the others further away as he closed in on a furious looking Nightwing.

 “Don’t you dare say that again,” Nightwing snarled.

 “What? Can’t take that your baby brother will take your place?” Damian sneered. “You seem fine with him being Robin.”

 “What do you want with me?” Nightwing snapped, matching him blow for blow.

 “Exactly what I did to my Dick Grayson.”

 There were more flashes of panic, this time from the others, and the ring grew stronger still. Damian used it to snatch away Nightwing’s weapons, leaving him much more defenseless.

 “You can’t even call yourself another Damian,” Nightwing said hotly. “Damian’s not as much of a coward as you.”

 “Coward?” Damian bellowed as he attacked Nightwing ferociously. “Could a coward have snatched this title from you in your prime? Could a coward have tamed the ring of fear itself?”

 “Yep,” Nightwing said. Damian punched him, knocking off his mask. As Nightwing glared at him, he flashed back to Grayson’s last angry look and his fury flared. He pulled his arm back for a another punch—

 Only for it to sear in pain.

 “Shouldn’t wear the ring on your hitting hand,” Robin snarled, having severed Damian’s right arm with a sword. “Now get away from my brother!”

 Damian called the ring to his other hand, but the Kryptonian was faster and caught it before it could slide on, Nightwing and Robin both striking Damian in the process. The redheaded giant then pile-drove him into the wall and everything went black.

.o.o.o.

 “We should take the other arm, just to be safe.”

 “We’re not taking his arm, Jason!” That was the other Nightwing.

 “He’s an alternate me. Take the arm,” Robin insisted as Damian’s vision came into focus, the girl in black standing in front of him.

 “Do not move,” she informed him calmly.

 He didn’t see how he could, as the giant was holding him down and the other two redheads had firearms within easy grabbing range. Somebody was breaking a cave rule there…

 “He’s up,” the Kyptonian said to the four boys at the computer.

 “Superboy, I will never tease Drake again if you heat-vision-laser his other arm off right now,” Robin said, sounding worried.

 “…You’re desperate,” the boy in a cowl noted.

 “He’s dangerous,” Robin snapped. “Think me when I first got here, multiply it by my clone, add Grayson’s age and experience and Todd at maximum ruthlessness!”

 “Hey, if he never teases you again…” Superboy said to to “Drake.”

 “He’s stressed. I’m not making him promise anything right now,” Drake replied. “The yellow ring seems to like Jason pretty well too, so I’m not as worried.”

 “Dami, he can’t kill me right now,” Nightwing said. “And he’s clearly nothing like you anyway.”

 “Then how did I know when to cut his arm off?” Robin asked.

 “Training. I saw the opening as well, but you were the one closest and with a sword,” the girl in black said.

 “Seriously, who the hell are you?” Damian asked her.

 “I am Black Bat.”

 “Please tell me Batgirl and Oracle find Bruce and his Batman soon,” Nightwing sighed.

 “Working on it,” came a voice form the computer. “Batgirl wants to know what to say.”

 “Everything,” Jason and Nightwing said.

 “So, who the fuck are the rest of you?” Damian asked.

 “Language!” Nightwing scolded his brothers. “Wait, wrong one.”

 Damian smirked at his counterpart who actually smirked and shook his head, “He thought you were Todd. I don’t swear in English.”

 Jason huffed and pretended to look upset.

.o.o.o.

 “So, yeah, we kind of had more Robins than you,” Batgirl told the other Batman as Bruce flew the car back. “I mean we—um, do I count?”

 “Yes,” Bruce said.

 “Then we had three more,” Batgirl told the other Batman. “By the way, what should we do with the yellow ring? Red Robin and Superboy are worried, though thankfully Red Hood doesn’t seem to be reacting to it. I think it likes him.”

 “I just wonder what you did right,” Batman sighed.

 “Nothing. Dick did the work. I was missing for seven months,” Bruce said flatly. “It also sounds like your Damian is different from mine in other ways. If I had to pick a Lantern Ring, he’d be Red.”

 “Kid can be damn tough when he’s mad. Chopped the other him’s right arm straight off,” Batgirl agreed. “That’s how Superboy got the ring.”

 “I suppose I could look again,” the other Batman noted, apparently thinking about their mentions of Jason and Tim.

 “Did you take extra measures?” Bruce asked Batgirl.

 She nodded, “Tim hid the Kryptonite so he can’t take out Superboy, all the weapons that people aren’t carrying themselves are in lockdown, the computer is solely in Oracle’s control, and Abuse is pinning the guy flat with Cass keeping an eye on him.”

 “Good,” Bruce said. “How is Damian?”

 “Bit freaked, but controlling it until we get rid of the guy. I’m betting he spends the next few weeks either at Dick’s apartment or randomly kidnapping Abuse. Or both.”

 “If I know my boy, both,” Bruce said. “Still, defeating someone with a Lantern Ring is impressive since only Superboy and abuse have any powers and Dick and Damian were the only ones close. Well done.”

 “Thanks,” Batgirl said as they flew into the tunnel leading to the cave. “Of course, you know once this is over Tim’s going to angst about all the casework we didn’t do.”

 “I’ll deal with it,” Bruce sighed.

 “good,” Batgirl said as they landed. She stood as they opened the cockpit, “Because, really, I…what the hell, guys?!?”

 “We have a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this!” Red Hood said quickly.

 Bruce folded his arms, “Fine. Jason, Explain your sidekick sweeping up glass, Tim hanging upside-down off the dinosaur, Cassandra with the Alternate-Damian in a headlock, Dick pinning our Damian, and Colin with a first-aid kit.”

 “…Well, rather obviously, he got loose,” Jason said, nodding at the other Damian as Superboy tried to get Tim untangled from the various cables. “And ‘my sidekick’ is named Sasha.”

 “Clearly,” Bruce said. “In detail?”

 Tim sighed, “Well, Abuse got distracted, crazy-guy slipped him, Jason jumped the gun and stopped Cassandra from dealing with him effectively by accidentally getting hit by her-”

 “My bad,” Jason added.

 “-then he went for Dick, Damian went for his jugular, I tried to help and….not too sure how I got up here, really,” Tim admitted as Superboy finally got him loose. “Kon?”

 “I don’t know. Kid threw you off the dino once, right? Maybe it’s fate,” Superboy replied, lowing them both the the ground. “Anyway, Nightwing’s got Robin because we all think Robin’s going to rip the other him’s throat out at this point.”

 Damian did not dispute this claim and only grumbled a bit.

 “So, yeah, I went through one of the cases—thank god for the helmet,” Jason noted. “Which is what Sasha’s cleaning up. And now that she was unobstructed, Cass got the bastard. Wait, Colin, what were you doing?”

 “You all said not to let him get near the computer, remember?” Colin asked.

 “Oh, right,” Jason said. “Um, yeah, Damian’s really going to need therapy after this one…”

 “Do not,” Damian huffed.

 “He’s coming to my place,” Dick said calmly.

 “Saw it coming,” Bruce said. “We need to get the alternate one loaded up—we only want that portal to stay open so long.”

 “Ring?” Connor asked.

 “Have Jason take it to Kyle tomorrow,” Bruce said as he and Batman took the other Damian from Cassandra. “Dick, get Damian packed and have him in bed by a reasonable time at your place.”

 “Got it,” Dick said. “Come on, Colin, I’ll give you a lift home.” He went up the stairs, still carrying Damian so he couldn’t get at his alternate.

 “Let’s go,” Bruce sighed.

.o.o.o.

 “Packed a lot,” Dick said, getting out the bedroll Damian used when he stayed over.

 Damian shrugged. “Problem?”

 “Nah. Could use a little help with a recent case, actually.”

 “You’re taking this well,” Damian observed.

 “I’ve met evil versions of me before. Trust me, it throws you the first few times,” Dick said. “But you know, they’re never really you.”

 “…Fine.”

 “Damian, get over here.”

 “Just because I don’t want to kill you doesn’t mean I want you hugging me.”

 “Bull,” Dick said, flopping down on his bed nonetheless. “So, breakfast plans?”

 “Knowing you it will be something entirely unhealthy.”

 “Okay, pancakes it is.”


End file.
